German Patent Application DE 100 06 800.6 discloses an apparatus (SP module) for selecting and detecting at least one spectral region of a spectrally spread light beam. Selection means that are embodied as sliders are provided in the spread-out light beam so as thereby to direct portions of the spread-out light beam to different detectors. Other suitable selection means for selecting the spectral region are also possible, for example micromirror arrays. The signals of the detectors are then used for image generation, the image quality depending in particular on the position of the sliders. The user must adjust the sliders in accordance with the position of the various emission spectra of the fluorescent dyes present in the sample. This is time-consuming for the user, and requires a good knowledge of the emission spectra of the various fluorescent dyes.
The German Patent Application DE 102 06 979.4 shows the general construction of a scanning microscope for user training. This user training allows a user to learn the setting operations for a scanning microscope without requiring a specimen or sample for that purpose during the entire learning phase. A software module that is interactively embodied is connected to the scanning microscope. The operating principle of an SP module is simulated in the specific interactive software module; i.e. spectral bands of several fluorescent dyes from the data set are separated, accumulated, combined into different channels, and displayed in multiple colors. All the capabilities of the software of a confocal scanning microscope are thus taken into account. The software does not, however, enable automatic separation, during examination of a specimen, of the various emission spectra of the fluorescent dyes in terms of the detection channels that are provided.